


life, supervillains, and college

by once_upon_a_stay



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I will add more tags in the future, Im Bad At Tagging Things, Insanely Fluffy, M/M, Other, college student kevin, honestly what are tags, i don't have a plot for this, it's just going, jacob is really sweet, kevin is an awkward child, supervillain kevin, there's a lot of random geeky stuff in this bc i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_stay/pseuds/once_upon_a_stay
Summary: Kevin Moon-college student by day, supervillain, well also by day but for extra credit. Which he needs to keep his scholarship, considering he has absolutely no money. At least he doesn't have the police and copyright laws to worry about. Yet.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, maybe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. moldy meatballs

**Author's Note:**

> uh i apologize in advance for this being all in lowercase, but that's gonna be the same throughout the book. also if you aren't comfortable with cursing well...you might want to leave

i stand face to face with the hero, whose name i didn't bother to remember when i was told about them this morning. i think it started with an m? maybe?

it doesn't matter. i just need to get this over and done with, get back to campus, and turn them and the report in so i can get that extra credit to keep my stupid scholarship, so fuck them.

i sigh before clicking my pen and sending a ray of light toward my opponent. they dodge it, but somehow miss the rather obvious second attack i throw: something like a pokeball (but i can't call it that because of legal purposes. i may be a supervillian but i try not to do anything other than wreak minor havoc and capture heroes for my professors) but has a net inside of it that contains a venom that immediately takes out your sense of feeling once you touch it.

i shrink the thing so i can actually carry it (surprisingly enough my professors were kind enough to give me a shrink ray thing, i have no idea how it works) and skateboard back to campus. the police here are extremely incompetent in anything other that paperwork and speeding tickets; they leave the rest up to heroes like the one i currently have passed out in a tiny little pokeball thing.

after i actually get to campus, i drop the shrunken hero in my criminology professor's office, before hopping right back on the skateboard that's probably too small for me and riding back to my shitty apartment that i share with another kid named eric.

eric is an okay dude i guess. i don't know him very well, but he doesn't bug me and i don't bug him. honestly i have no idea how the fuck we ended up roommates, but here we are. two guys, chillin in an apartment, and you have no idea how much i wanted to make that vine reference but i didn't.

anyway, by the time i get back to our nearly empty apartment, eric is gone. he has night classes i guess, i don't know. or maybe he's with that one kid he talks about all the time, ju-something. or suwoo. he comes around a lot.

it doesn't matter though. right now, the only thing that matters to me is if eric left something in the fridge for me to eat.

he didn't.

do i have any money to buy myself something to eat?

no. no i do not.

i should really get an actual job instead of a) just being a supervillian because honestly that really doesn't pay much other than my college, which is actually a lot but not physical money to buy myself food with, and b) relying on eric to leave enough leftovers to eat myself.

dammit.

i really don't have time for this.

i groan as i walk over to the living room wall (which has nothing on it because both eric and i are broke as fuck) and slam my head against it. it hurts, but the pain in my head is much better than the pain in my stomach.

i press my too long nails into my palms before dialing eric's number, hoping he could hook me up with a job at the convenience store he works at. he could do that for me, right?

"uh kev?" eric's voice says through the phone. "are you okay? you never call me. ever. not even that time you sliced your arm nearly in half because you were being an idiot."

i bite my tongue in frustration before opening my eyes and speaking. "okay first of all, you're exaggerating, second of all, this is actually serious."

"um," eric replies in a confused voice. "do you like need me to come get you, or are you hurt or what?"

"no, i need a fucking job."

"no shit dude, you eat all my food," eric laughs. "why is this so important for me to hear?"

"because, i need you to put in a good word for me with your manager," i whine. "come on, eric, please get me a job there, i really need it."

"no."

"why not?"

"just...no."

"but why the fuck not?"

"because that's where i work," eric hisses. "find your own place."

"eric, please," my voice goes up an octave, "i need this. where else am i supposed to go? we're roommates for god's sake, help me out here!"

"i will help you, but," he pauses for emphasis, "i'm not getting you a job at the store."

"why you insufferable moldy meatball; i'm older than you."

"you didn't let me finish, moon boy," eric retorts. i can practically hear him sneering into the phone.

remember when i said eric was an okay dude? yeah, fuck no, i take that back. he's a bratty fucking child.

"what i was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me by calling me a meatball, was that i have a friend whose job has an opening that you could possibly take."

"which friend?" i ask, interested again. maybe eric isn't horrible.

"you don't know him, but his name is hak," eric replies. "he's a good friend of sunwoo's, so you can trust him."

fuck i don't even trust sunwoo. that child is something else. i don't even want to get into it.

"fine, it works," i finally say. "what job is it?"

"well here's the thing…" eric starts.

"eric i swear to god if you say something i don't like, i am going to fucking rip your head off when you get home," i hiss. "what. is. the. fucking. job?"

"well...it's a photography studio," he says nervously.

i laugh. "why the fuck would i get mad at that?"

"because...because you have to develop photos in close contact with other people in a dark room with wet stuff and chemicals?"


	2. job training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin goes to the job eric hooked him up with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is boring. i promise the next chapter will be better

i sigh as i stand outside the building. it's pretty small, i guess. a flickering sign identifies the place; it's called 'imagine film camera studio.' kinda lame name, but right now it's my only job option.

i push the door open, causing the bell above it to jingle. a man, around my age maybe, looks up from the front desk, smiling.

"hi, how may i help you?" he says, standing.

"i'm looking for someone named haknyeon?" i ask. "a friend of mine said he could get me a job here."

"that's me!" the man says, lighting up even more. "you're the guy eric was talking about, right?"

"uh, yeah," i mumble. "he told you about me?"

"of course! you're the only person interested in this job, and we need someone new. there really isn't an interview at all; i just have to show you how to develop the photos and take care of customers."

with that, he leads me to the back wall of the store, which has what looks like something off of a submarine embedded in it. haknyeon explains that it's a door to keep light out of the developing room.

he goes in first, closing the door entirely before telling me to follow. i do, and plunge myself into near darkness.  
there's really dim red lights, and it smells like various chemicals. being unable to see still, i walk into something. some kind of cabinet i think.

"fuck," i mutter under my breath.

"yeah, it takes a little while to get used to the lights," haknyeon laughs. "i had the same problem when i first started here. just give it a second, and then i'll show you the process."

i blink my eyes a few times before wandering over to where haknyeon stands, in front of something that looks like a projector thingy.

"this is where you project the film onto photo paper," he explains. "you stick the film in here-" he pulls out a film canister from his pocket, inserting the film into the top "-and close it. slide the paper under this frame-" he puts one on the bottom of the machine and closes the frame "-then flip this switch, press the button, and when that red light goes off, flip the switch back up."

he pulls the paper out of the projector thing, before moving over to the table behind us. it has four tubs on it that smell funny.

"okay, so this is where you develop the photos," haknyeon continues, gesturing to the table. "so this first one is the developer. you submerge the paper in it and leave it in there for about two minutes. you can put multiple sheets in there at once."

he drops the paper in, shuffling over to the next tub. "i'll show you the whole process later, but we have to let that set, so for now i'll just tell you."

he sticks his hand in the liquid, swishing it around. "this is the stop bath. it basically just does what the name implies. it stops the photo from developing further. you have to leave it in for about five minutes."

haknyeon takes his hand out, shaking it off, before moving to the third tub.

"this is fixer. you have to leave the photo in for about two minutes, and it makes it not sensitive to light anymore."

he looks over to the last one, not bothering to move again. "that's just water to rinse the print off. you just dunk it and swish it around. then you can take it and lay it out to dry."

he walks back around me to the first tub, pulling out the print. i can see an image on it now. it's a plant, one of those weird flower things that look like vines but aren't.

he sticks it in the stop bath, before gesturing for me to follow him over to two chairs on the far side of the room.

"so, tell me about yourself," he says, smiling.

"well, uh," i start, not really sure what to say. i can't exactly tell him that i'm just a supervillain, but there's not really anything else to me than that. "i'm a college student, majoring in digital art. i'm minoring in criminology, though. um, i live with eric, but he probably told you that already. oh, and i know sunwoo. and ju-something. there really isn't much else about me."

"oh, you mean juyeon?" haknyeon exclaims, looking at me.

"i mean, i've met him a few times, i don't know much about him though."

"he's, like, eric's best friend," he replies brightly. "also, you didn't hear this from me, but i'm pretty sure eric likes him. and vice versa."

he giggles like a middle school girl, before standing back up and walking over to the table again. he takes the sheet out of the stop bath, shaking it off and dropping it in the fixer.

he walks back over to me, but stays standing this time. "so, i'm not the only person who's gonna be working here with you," he says, glancing at me. "there's two other people who work here, sangyeon and younghoon. sangyeon's the manager though, so he's here right now. after i finish developing the photo, i'll take you to him, and he's gonna train you in customer service. sound good?"

i nod my head absentmindedly. "cool."

after that, we kind of just stand there in awkward silence. there really isn't anything to talk about, and neither of us try to.

the two minutes pass quickly, and haknyeon goes back over to the table, pulling out the print and sloshing it around in water. he then sets it on a big rolling cart thing like the racks you see on cupcake wars or something.

"okay, let's go," he says, motioning to the submarine revolving door thing. i stand and follow him.

he takes me to a little door on the side of the store, which he knocks on.

"come in!" a muffled voice says from inside.

"sangyeon hyung?" haknyeon says as he opens the door. "um, the new guy is here."

said man, sangyeon, looks up from his desk and smiles at me. "hi! you're kevin, right?"

i nod my head, smiling back at him.

"cool! i take it haknyeon showed you how to develop photos already? good, good! now i'll help you with customer service. you're starting today. i'll stick with you, okay?"

i close my eyes from the rapid fire speech, but nod anyway. "oh-okay."

sangyeon stands up from his desk, walking outside behind me and haknyeon.

"hak, you're dismissed for the day," he says, putting his hand on said man's shoulder. "you did good with him."

"thank you, hyung," hak says, bowing before taking off his apron. "i'll see you later, kevin!"

"okay, so you know how a cash register works, right?" sangyeon asks me.

i nod. "yeah, i learned a few years ago."

"good. i'm just gonna be sitting here," he says, gesturing behind me. "i'll help you with the first few customers. it's pretty slow, but there's one boy who comes here quite a bit, and he hasn't come in today, so you'll have at least one customer everyday."

i nod, sitting on the chair directly behind the counter. "sounds good," i say.

"while we're waiting, let's discuss your schedule."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there was a lot of stuff about developing photos in here, so i'm sorry if any of it was inaccurate. most of it was memory from when i went to a place to develop photos last year, and the rest of it i got from the internet.


	3. that one boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob comes in to get some photos developed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i didn't proof read this

after we figure out my schedule (it's part time, 11-4), nothing happens for about an hour. sangyeon nods off a few times, startling awake once his head hits the wall. i'm playing around on my phone, switching between scrolling through tumblr and pinterest, when the little bell above the door jingles.

sangyeon jabs my leg with his finger. "oh-oh-uh...hi!" i stammer, looking up at the person who just came in the store. "how may i help you? are you looking to develop, buy, or just look around?"

the man looks at me, confused. "hi. are you new here? i haven't seen you before," he asks, tilting his head.

"y-yeah," i say, taking in his full features. he has honey-colored hair, a soft face, and sort of round lips. he's wearing a beige sweatshirt, along with white jeans and a camera around his neck. "i'm starting here today. you're my first customer, actually."

his look of confusion turns to one of happiness, and he flashes me a kind smile. "cool! i'm jacob; i'm here a lot, so get used to me!" he laughs before walking up to the counter.

"uh-i'm kevin," i say. i can feel a blush creeping up the back of my neck, and i will it down. sangyeon jabs me again, glaring up at me to talk to jacob. "oh! so, um, do you need help with anything?"

"i'm just getting these developed," he says, handing me the old camera that was previously hanging around his neck. "i'll be back in a few hours to pick it up!"

he places some money down on the counter before skipping out of the store. i stare after him, my blush finally visible on my cheeks. he was like...really fucking pretty.

"earth to kevin? we need you back to develop these photos," sangyeon's voice says behind me. i shake myself out of my trance, before counting the money and putting it away once i determine that it's the right amount.

"right! right," i say, turning around. "will do! but uh…" i pause, looking down. "could you maybe help me a little bit? i don't want to ruin his photos."

—•—

two sweat-filled, anxiety-riddled hours later, i'm finally done developing jacob's photos. they're really amazing. they're mostly flowers and wood and other nature stuff, but there are a few that stand out. they're of an abandoned amusement park, the sky hiding behind ferris wheels and roller coasters. the black-and-white of the photos just makes it look that much more beautiful.

they're almost done drying when jacob comes back. he's a little more ruffled than before, his hair messy and tussled, and a new light blue hoodie hangs over his frame. somehow he looks even better than before.

"hi!" he says, slightly out of breath. "the photos?"

i kind of just stand there, not saying anything. i quickly hand over his camera, even though he didn't really ask for it. i open my mouth to say something, but end up clamping it shut again.

thankfully, sangyeon saves me. or so i think.

"sorry about him," sangyeon says. "your photos are still wet. kevin did most of the work, so it took longer."

i send a betrayed look over to my new boss, and it doesn't go unnoticed by jacob. he starts to giggle, which in turn makes me start to giggle, and sangyeon gives us both a strange look. soon enough, both jacob and i are clutching our stomach and trying not to fall over, which i fail at first. i sit on the floor, knocking the back of my head against the front desk.

i let out a stifled "ow" before continuing to laugh even harder. jacob soon follows me, falling sprawled out on the floor. at this point, i don't think either of us are breathing.

after a while, i manage to calm down and somehow say, "ok, ok, ok, i'm so sorry."

a few seconds later, jacob wheezes, "it's cool, that's the most i've laughed in a while."

still slightly giggling, he sits up and looks at me. "hey, where'd sangyeon hyung go?" he asks, a confused scowl present on his face.

"i think he regrets hiring me," i say, looking around the shop. jacob's right, he's nowhere to be seen. "he probably just went to check on your photos or something."

"maybe," jacob says. he scooches over to sit next to me, back against the desk. "so, how did sangyeon hyung convince you to work here?"

"he didn't," i breathe, taking my chances and looking back over at him.

"how'd you end up working here then?" he asked quizzically. "you know, the only reason why haknyeon works here is because he was practically begged to by sangyeon hyung."

i laugh, before calming myself down so we don't repeat what just happened. "nah, i needed the money," i say. "my roommate, eric, didn't want me working at the same convenience store as him, so he said to come find haknyeon here."

"really?" jacob muses, nodding. "i know eric. he's one of juyeon's friends, right?"

"yeah," i reply, looking up. "i've never really met juyeon, but i've heard about him. seems like a nice guy."

"he's cool," jacob says.

after this, we sit in awkward silence for about thirty seconds.

"so, um," i say, trying my best to act like an actual human being and not a hamster, "how'd you get into film photography?"

at this, jacob's face immediately brightens. "one of my old friends actually got me this camera before i left for korea," he smiles. "it was her old one, and she wanted me to have it to remember her. i never really used it until about a year ago, though. it's a lot of fun, being by myself, not knowing how the pictures will turn out until after they develop. usually it's just me, my camera, and whatever i'm shooting."

"that sounds nice," i say, glancing at him. "wait, you got it before you moved to korea? where did you live?"

"canada. i grew up there, and moved here when i was about 17."

"really?" i say. "i lived in canada too! i moved here last year for college."

again, we fall into silence, but it's slightly less uncomfortable now. we just sit there for a while, with no sign of sangyeon coming back.

eventually i feel something fall on my shoulder, and i look over to see jacob's sleeping form. i smile, trying not to move for fear of waking him. eventually, i fall asleep, too.


	4. coffee and devious activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin meets jacob in an unexpected place, and strikes up a conversation with an unexpected person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been almost a month i apologize
> 
> i proof-read about half of this

the next morning, i unfortunately have class at seven. eric is still asleep, so i'm basically alone while i get ready. i don't tell him i'm leaving; he knows where i'll be.

the class is my chemistry class, the one i'm doing the worst in at the moment. it's one of the only two that i can't get extra credit in by catching various heroes, which sucks.

i get there around 6:45. it's still dark outside, as well as inside. i'm not particularly thrilled with this. i swipe my keycard against the sensor pad thing, and walk inside. the lights flicker on as i begin to walk down the hallway.

there's literally no one here.

i'm in the start of a fucking horror movie or something.

i shake my head, trying to rid it of these stupid thoughts. i stop by a vending machine, one of those ones that sells coffee and order an iced americano.

"please take your cup and set it on the platform," the automated voice booms out, startling me. i stumble backward a few steps, before following the instructions.

i stand there, watching as ice is poured into the cup, somehow relatively silent. the chilled coffee follows, flowing over the ice without melting it. the door hisses open, and i reach inside for the cup. i put a packet of sugar in it (come on you guys, i'm not that crazy) and grab a straw before walking over to the staircase room thing.

it's very menacing. i would take the elevator, but it's broken. closed staircases are the most terrifying force on earth. absolutely unacceptable.

i open the door and peer in at the space. it's lit by dirty yellowish lighting, which doesn't help the overall vibe of it. some of the stairs are broken, too.

i walk inside and place my hand on the rail to steady myself. i instantly recoil, the cold metal against my hand not helping the autumn chill. i continue walking up, glancing around every few seconds to make sure there's no one in here to assault me. i hate this.

i finally make it to my floor after what seems like hours (spoiler alert: it was probably only like five minutes). there's slight noise on this floor, and i breathe a sigh of relief.

i find my classroom pretty quickly and shuffle inside. eyes half closed and clutching my coffee, i find a seat toward the back and sit down. the professor isn't here yet, so i slump over on my desk in an attempt to get more sleep.

"kevin?" a voice next to me says. then something pokes my shoulder.

i open my eyes and turn my head to look over at the voice. they're blurry.

oh. glasses, right.

i slide my glasses on my face before looking over at them again. holy shit.

it's jacob. how the fuck have i never noticed him in here before?

"oh, uh, jacob, hi!" i squeak. "i-i didn't know you were in this class!"

"actually i just switched from the online to the in person," he replies, smiling down at me. oh right. i'm still laying on my desk.

i quickly sit up, running my hands through my hair to smooth it a little bit. "oh! cool. um, do you like it?"

"yeah! it's really fun!" jacob says. "i'm doing pretty good with it, and chemistry is one of the better sciences to learn. how are you doing with it?"

"uh…" i trail off, not quite sure how to say i barely have a passing grade at the moment. "i'm not much of a fan. it has proved to be somewhat difficult. so not the greatest subject for me."

"oh! do you want to maybe study together sometime?" jacob asks.

my eyes widen, and i stutter, "um-uh-yeah, sure!"

"cool!" jacob's face lights up, and he sends me an award-winning smile. "do you want to meet up today? i only have one other class after this."

"oh, okay!" i mean, i'm supposed to go out and catch a hero later, but that shouldn't take too long. they're like a level-one hero, so it shouldn't take me more than ten minutes. chances are, i can just catch them off-guard and bag them. "i don't have any other classes today, but i have a couple things to take care of after class."

"yay! do you want to meet at the cafe next to the photo shop around two, maybe?"

"okay!" i say, smiling back at him. i can once again feel myself starting to blush, but thankfully the professor saves me.

"hello, class," she says. "today we're going to be going over pages 47-56, about combining chemical compounds.

—•—

the hero, who's name is phaser, is at the local park. pretty easy capture, i assume. they're sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, reading something. i can't make out what.

i put on another fake smile and sit next to them. they notice me and nod before returning to their book. it's in english, and it's titled truly devious. i remember reading last year. it's really good, and now i have a talking point with the hero.

"hey," i quip in english. "i've read that book before. it's really good."

"oh, really?" their face lights up and they set the book aside. "i'm almost finished with it; i really like it."

we continue talking about the book for around fifteen minutes. i use this time to slowly inch out my weird pen that shoots out a ray of plasma that i never got a name for. it's kind of like a taser, but stronger and in the shape of a ballpoint pen. it's pretty fun to use sometimes.

"hayes was a weird character," they were saying. "not that he deserv-"

i cut them off by shocking them with the pen. they slump over, their body falling against mine. i lean them against the bench and set the book in their lap before shrinking them and sticking them in a little fake pokeball. like i said earlier, easy catch.

i once again hop on my skateboard and head back to the college, gently placing the enclosed hero in my calculus professor's cubby in the office. they were actually pretty nice, so i didn't want to just chuck them in there like i do to most of those high-strung heroes.

i skate out of there, heading back to my apartment to get ready for the study date with jacob later. oh my god i just called it a date. i'm an idiot. lord save me goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm promoting my favorite actual book ignore me
> 
> also my writing is getting worse and this is definitely not as funny as the first two chapters were
> 
> i think i write better after i have an emotional breakdown oops


	5. of purple eyeshadoe and social anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin has several mini crisis and meets jacob at a coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not @ how i haven't updated in a month
> 
> i'm gonna try and updaye every saturday possibly idk guys i really just write in spurts, and this was started after having and emotional breakdown so it will never reach the level that the first chapter was
> 
> you can also clearly see that i wrote this on two seperate occasions from the tone i write in so i apologize for that
> 
> it's also not proof read again

i walk into my apartment and dig through my closet, trying to find something a little nicer than a hoodie. i'm not totally sure i own anything other than hoodies, though.

after about ten minutes, i find a nicer-looking hoodie. it's not what i was going for, but it will have to work, i suppose. it's a light yellow hoodie with a graphic of tom-and-jerry on it. i throw it on under a pair of overalls and spin a little bit in the mirror. it's actually a pretty cute outfit, and i'm not sure why i've never worn it before.

i mess my hands through my brown hair, trying to tame it a little bit. it sort or works. it still looks messy, but maybe kind of nice. it'll work.

i glance at the clock and see that it's only 12:30. i mean, i definitely want to get there early, but not this early. to fill the time, i guess i'll do a little bit of makeup? i don't know, i don't want to seem like i'm trying too hard. that would be weird. you know what, i'll just go for it.

i put on come concealer to try and hide the fact that i've literally gotten four hours of sleep in the past week. which is better than some, i suppose. i do kind of look like yzma from the emperor's new groove, though, so i should probably fix that.

after the concealer, i go for highlighter. my sister, stella, always said the key to good makeup is highlighter. and she's not wrong. it kind of sparkles too, which is pretty fun.

eye shadow! i use lavender and bronze. it sort of brings out my eyes, i guess. anyway, i like it, and that's enough reason for me, i guess.  
and that's all i do. i'm not a huge makeup junkie, but i have enough to make myself look good. at least i don't look like a fucking prune anymore. come to think of it, i maybe shouldn't have used purple eyeshadow if i was trying to avoid looking like yzma.

whatever.

i suppose there's nothing to do now except go and wait. there aren't anymore villains i can catch at the moment, and there's nothing to do at my apartment except sit around and be anxious. which i don't want to do.

i opt out of using my skateboard this time (look, i don't want jacob to think i'm weird because i still ride a skateboard) and walk instead. at least this way i won't be as early.

god fucking dammit.

i forgot my chem stuff.

why, universe, are you doing this to me today. please stop.

i get my chem stuff and go back on my way. i very well may be late now. fuck.

—•—

i'm not late. or maybe i am. it's still only like 1:50, but jacob's here already. i guess he wanted to be early, too.

he sends me his fucking beautiful smile (i swear to you it is the best thing i've ever seen) and puts his arm up to wave me inside. god, he's adorable. and i am smiling like an idiot.   
what part of me thought this would be a good idea? i'm so fucking awkward, and jacob's so nice and pretty i can't not be awkward. lord wish me luck.

the bells on the door jangle as i walk in, and several pairs of eyes turn to me. i try to ignore it, but my social anxiety is once again kicking in. i hunch over and walk over to where jacob is sitting.

"you're here early!" jacob says, his grin never leaving his face. "i didn't order yet, i didn't want to assume what you wanted."

"oh," i say limply, sitting my books down on the table. "uh. you're here early too! and uh, it would have been fine, i'll drink pretty much anything at this point. honestly, if you gave me liquified arsenic and said it would wake me up, i'd drink it."

i mentally slap myself. who says things like that?

to my surprise, jacob just laughs. his sweet, soft laugh. not quite so much or as loud as in the photo shop the other day, but still. it's wonderful.

"please don't drink arsenic," he says through giggles. "i think that would kill you, and what good would the world be without kevin in it?"

oh my god he's doing something to me. my heart feels just. nonexistent. because of him. him and his sweet words and smile and laugh.

"i-okay," i say, blushing. i set my books on the table and sit down. "so uh….what do you usually like here? i've never actually been before. i usually get the coffee from the vending machine in building four."

jacob wrinkles his nose at this. cute. "you like that stuff? sorry, i didn't mean to judge, everyone can have their own likes and dislikes and there's nothing wrong with it. and to answer your question, i like the white chocolate mocha. or the chai latte. they're both really good."

his face turns back into a smile, and he looks at me briefly before waving his hand to call the waiter over. "hey! changmin! i think we're ready to order!"

a green haired boy who i assume to be changmin makes his way over to us, flashing jacob a dimpled smile. he kind of looks like a little chipmunk.

"okay! hello, jacob and friend, i am changmin, although jacob, you already know that, and i am going to be taking your orders!" the boy declares.

"oh, yeah, this is kevin! he's in my chemistry class," jacob explains, gesturing to me.

"nice to meet you kevin!" changmin says, smiling.

"you too!" i smile back, the nervousness getting almost stuck in my throat.

"so, what are you guys having today?" he says, whipping out a notepad and pencil.

"kev, do you have any preferences?" jacob asks softly, looking at me.

i shake my head, choosing not to say anything. jacob nods before turning back to changmin. "one white chocolate mocha and one chai latte, both large," he says. "does that sound good, kevin?"

i nod, turning my head toward changmin to offer him a small thank you.

"will do!" changmin says, turning on his heel and walking back into the kitchen area."

"so, while we wait for our coffee," jacob begins, "are you okay? i noticed you kind of freezing up when you came in and had to talk to changmin. you don't have to explain if you don't want to, i totally get it."

"oh, um, i have social anxiety," i mutter, looking down at my lap. "it's not a big deal though."

"hey, there's nothing wrong about having social anxiety!" jacob says, standing up and coming over to sit next to me. he puts his arm around my shoulders before speaking again. "your feelings are valid, and i'm always here to make you feel better or talk for you if you don't want to. i know we haven't known each other for very long, but i'm still gonna be here for you to lean on. i know the feeling of being out of place and shutting down in social situations. it happened to me a lot back in canada. so don't worry! if you need a friend, i'm here for you!"

jacob smiles and looks down at me, trying to see my face which is still turned to my lap. he squeezes my shoulder before getting back up and going back to his seat on the other side of the table.

a small smile makes its way onto my face, and i look up to see jacob softly grinning back. "thanks," i say. "it's nice to hear that."

especially from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i once again shamelessly inserted my favorite outfit and makeup into this
> 
> although i would love to see kevin in a yellow hoodie and overalls


	6. a coffee date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin gets stuck on some chemistry problems and jacob steps in to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it is a week and a day late guys. i'm very bad at this, as you can tell already.

our drinks don't take too long to arrive. changmin brings them out, not saying anything this time and instead just smiling. jacob pushes both drinks toward me.

"here," he says. "you try them both, and i'll drink whichever one you like least." he offers me a smile before retracting his hands.

"oh," i say. "are you sure?"

"of course!" jacob says. "it doesn't matter to me which one i get, and you've never tried either, so drink up!"

i follow his instructions and try each of them. the white chocolate mocha is smooth and creamy, feeling almost snowy, i guess. i don't know, i don't have a degree in coffee tasting. the chai latte is more fall-y. it's warm and...you know, i really have no idea how to describe this. it just tastes good, ok?

i really don't want to pick between the two of them. they both taste like heaven, but i need to pick one so jacob can drink the other. i scrunch up my face in concentration, which makes jacob laugh.

"if it's that hard of a decision, we can just share them both," jacob giggles. "i can get two extra cups if you don't want to drink out of the same."

i blush (again), and nearly knock over the entire fucking table trying to wave my hands, in what motion i have no idea. "uh, it's whatever you want!" i squeak. curse me for not being able to talk like a normal person.

"i'll just go get two more cups," he says, standing up. "i'll be right back. then we can work on our chemistry stuff."

he walks over to the counter and stands there for a minute before speaking to the barista, who is not changmin. i guess i stare at him for a while, because before i can realize it, he's back at the table.

"earth to kevin?" jacob smiles, setting down the two extra cups he got. "are you good?"

"huh?" i ask, taking a second to process where i am. "yeah, yeah, i'm good."

he takes the drinks from in front of me and pours them into their respective cups, managing to barely spill any. damn, if that had been me, half of the fucking drink would have been on the floor.

"okay!" jacob says. he slides the drinks back over to me before continuing, "are you ready to work?"

"i do suppose i am," i say, faking a british accent.

this makes jacob laugh again, and i crack a smile. "alright then," he says in an equally horrible accent, "let's get to working, shall we?"

—•—

we sit in silence for about twenty minutes before i let myself flop on the table like a sea turtle trying to get out of someone's hands. "lord help me for i have died," i mutter.

"kevin?" jacob says. "are-are you okay?"

i shoot back up before smiling an all-too-wide, all-too-forced smile. "i'm lovely! thank you for asking!"

"kev, you know if you're having trouble with this i can help you, right?" jacob says, looking at me. "i get having a hard time with stuff, i've been there too."

"nope! i'll be fine!" i squeak, quickly going back to my chemistry book. i've embarrassed myself in front of jacob far too many times already, i don't need to embarrass myself further by showing him my complete and utter lack of chemistry understanding. hell no.

"well...okay," jacob says. "if you need anything, i'm still here."

"yep!" my voice is still up about two octaves higher than it should be, so i decide to shut up before i say something and my voice finally cracks. it happens a little too often for my comfort, and i refuse to let it happen in front of jacob.

i look back down to my chemistry book, symbols and abbreviations mashing together in my head to create one big mess. what the fuck is any of this supposed to mean? how do you add chemicals together? this is chemistry, not math, and how does everything end up at zero?

i start to pull on my sleeves; a nervous tick i have when i don't have my beanie. i scribble a little thing in my textbook before smudging it with my thumb. i do this over and over again, until almost the entire page is black.

"kevin?"

i'm startled out of my daze and look up to meet jacob's eyes. "hm?"

"you've been drawing stuff in your book for the past ten minutes," he says, concern in his voice. "is everything okay?"

"oh, yeah," i say. "i was just spacing out. it's just a little confusing; i'll be fine."

"kevin, just let me help you," jacob says, standing up. "it's really not a big deal, you know. it probably won't even take that long, and i don't mind, if that's what you're worried about."

"are you sure? i really don't want to be a burden or anything," i mutter, looking at my lap.

"yeah! i want to do this!" jacob assures me, sitting down next to me. "what are you having trouble with?"

"this," i say, pointing to the little diagram of adding chemical compounds. "it's just...what do the numbers mean? why are they there? how the hell to they add up to zero?"

"well, the numbers at the top specify the charge," jacob says. "like, a negative one means it has more electrons than protons, and a positive one means there are more protons than electrons. if there's no charge, the atom is neutral and is a noble gas."

"okay, i think i'm following."

jacob leans further over, brushing my arm. i am not okay at all; how is he this close to me?

"the numbers at the bottom tell you how many atoms of each element there are," he continues. "when you're making compounds, you have to make sure all the charges add up to zero, that way the compound remains neutral. it's the same when adding compounds, even if you have to produce two separate compounds. as long as everything adds up to zero, you should be set."

"okay," i mutter, actually slightly understanding what he said. it has been slightly hard to focus with jacob leaning over my shoulder, though. "that was...actually really helpful. thanks!"

i smile up at him, once again getting a flutter of butterflies in my stomach once again.

"yeah! i'm glad i could help," jacob says, taking a sip of his drink. he doesn't move back to the other side of the table this time. god, he's still so close to me.

"so, do you want to maybe come over after we finish the drinks?" jacob asks, looking over at me. "it would probably be more comfortable to study there, you know?"

my eyes widen, and i blush for the umpteenth time today. "oh! sure! are you sure?"

"of course!" he says, laughing. "we can watch a movie or something too! i live by myself, so you won't have to worry about any weird roommates either."

"okay," i manage to say without stuttering. just me and jacob. alone. in his apartment. what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god not at me not-so-subtly adding random shit in from my own life, like when will i learn to distance my personal problems from my story


	7. christmas movies, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin goes over to jacobs house and cute things ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late again but what do we expect from me?
> 
> i suppose this is a christmas special kind of even tho it's in november
> 
> this is not proof read >: )

"alright, here we are!"

jacob stops me in front of a sort of beat-up looking apartment building. it's old, but still a lot nicer than mine. sort of tall, too.

"i live on the fourth floor, but the elevator's broken," jacob scrunches up his nose as he looks up, silently apologizing. "i hope you're not too tired."

i manage a small laugh before saying, "anything's better than my apartment."

we walk inside and up the four flights of stairs, where i am thankfully not as dramatic as this morning. now there's someone with me, and that someone lives here, and no one would murder both of us, right?

we make it to the top without incident (of course we do, i'm just a paranoid little freak) and make the short walk to jacob's apartment door. i should probably describe it, but it's a door, how descriptive can it be? it just looks like a regular apartment door, cream-colored with a doorknob and a little peephole thing.

jacob opens the door, beckoning for me to go in first. "welcome to my humble abode. i think. i don't actually know what abode means, but it seems to fit the context. anyway, this is where i live."

there's furniture. much more than in mine and eric's apartment. a couch, a tv, some chairs, a couple bookshelves, stuff like that. there's a hallway on the opposite side of the room, presumably leading to at least one bathroom and/or bedroom. nice.

(there's also a kitchen but it just looks like a mini kitchen, so there's nothing to comment on, and i might also be slightly lazy)

"so i was thinking…" jacob begins, setting his school stuff on the counter, "that since is is november, we could maybe watch a christmas movie? if you want to, you know."

it...it is almost christmas, isn't it? holy shit. i might have forgot about that.

"yeah! yeah sure, that would be great!" i say, blushing. god, why do i always do this? "a christmas movie would be fun!"

"cool, then!" jacob says, smiling. "you can set your stuff up here, and we can study later. i think we both need a break."

he walks over to the couch and turns the tv on while i take off my shoes and set my bag down. i join him, but sit on the opposite end of the couch so i don't have a heart attack.  
"so, i have a few ideas," jacob says. "there's home alone, elf, die hard, which might not be christmas but it takes place during christmas, and jingle all the way, or   
anything you want, as long as it's something i own. or my roommate owns. he pays for disney and whatever movies he wants. so we have a good amount, i think."

"oh, um," i say, not entirely sure what to do. "uh...any of those three are fine! i've only seen home alone out of them, though."

"really?" jacob scoots over a little bit so he can put his hand on my shoulder. "you haven't seen any of those? wow, we're gonna have to binge them."

"oh, okay," i squeak. "cool!"

he puts on elf first, but pauses it right away. he turns over to look at me before grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet. and i thought i couldn't get any more embarrassed or nervous.

"do you wanna come help me with popcorn and drinks?" he asks. "if we both do it, it shouldn't take more than two minutes to get everything situated."

"oh! sure," i say, turning red once again. i really need to work on that, you know.

i follow him to the small kitchen and he directs me to the fridge. "pick whatever you want out of there. i'll just have the same thing as you."

i nod, mostly to myself, and open the fridge. there isn't much, but it's a lot more than what's in my fridge. some leftover takeout, cheese (which i can't eat but that's not the point), and an exceedingly large amount of sodas and energy drinks. it makes sense, i suppose.

i rifle through the drinks and pull out two coke zeros. i also grab a sprite. (what? if we're going to watch three movies, i'm gonna need more than just one twelve ounce soda.)

i hear the microwave timer go off, and the popcorn that jacob was popping comes to a stop. it smells really fucking good. i haven't had popcorn in a good while.

"okay! are you ready?" jacob says. he smiles at me again. god, that boy and his smiles are something else.

i nod, afraid if i speak i'll make a fool of myself, and we walk back to the couch. jacob sets the ginormous bowl of popcorn between us, and we set our drinks on the floor, as there's no coffee table or anything. jacob plays the movie and the rest is history.

well, i mean, not history. stuff still happens.

around forty minutes into the movie, jacob stands without pausing it. he takes the popcorn bowl into the kitchen where he just leaves it for the time being. when he comes back, he sits closer to me. we stay like that for the remainder of the movie.

after elf, we watch die hard. jacob gets a fanta before during the opening credits. he sits even closer to me, which is not particularly good for my emotional state right now.

by the end of the movie, both of us are close to passing out, even though it was an action movie. i keep nodding off, my head leaning forward before jerking back again. eventually, jacob takes his hand and uses it to guide my head to his shoulder. i'm too tired to protest, so i just stay like that. it's comforting, really.  
after a couple minutes of him running his fingers through my hair, i feel him stop and lean his head over mine. the pressure is nice, and it's the final puzzle piece to make my fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't seen die hard
> 
> also i'm going to try and bingewrite a tbz home alone au that i want to publish tomorrow or on christmas? possibly? idk lmao
> 
> i'm holding myself to next saturday to post but who knows at this point


	8. 2 a.m endeavours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after waking up around two in the morning, kevin and jacob concoct a plan on what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i stayed true to my promise! i updated on saturday!

i wake up to the sound of my phone and the feeling of a body pressed against mine. it's a live body; it's breathing. i didn't murder anyone. i also can't see anything, but getting the sound off is much more important than my sight and who i'm with.

i pick up the call. "hello?" i mutter, barely audible.

"kevin!" eric's voice pierces my ear. "where the hell are you?"

"i don't fucking know, i just woke up you imbecile," i say, finally sitting up. the movement and noise stirs the person next to me.

"kev?" the being says, leaning further into me in an attempt to lay down.

it's jacob. it's fucking jacob. what the hell happened, why are we sitting like this?

"j-jacob?" i say uncertainly, my voice several pitches higher than it should be.

"did we finish the movie?"

oh. the movies. we came over here to study and then just watched christmas movies. together. fuck.

"i don't remember, cob," the nickname slips out of my mouth on accident, and i blush. "sorry for calling you cob, jacob."

"it's fi-"

"kevin, i'm still here," eric's now annoyed voice says through my phone. "i don't want to be here to listen to all of your lovey dovey shit, you know. who the hell are you with?"

"eric!" i hiss, getting more embarrassed by the second. "shut up! i'm with one of juyeon's friends, okay? and we're not being lovey dovey, we just fell asleep. did you need something."

eric mutters something i can't make out before saying, "it's like two a.m.. i just wanted to make sure you were okay, since you're not home yet. you're usually passed out when i get home."

"i was fine until you called," i grumble. 

jacob leans over me to speak into the phone. "eric, right? kevin's fine, just tired. and i'm jacob. juyeon speaks highly of you you know."

eric lets out a noise that can only be described as what you would imagine an anteater crossed with a skunk and a hawk would sound like before hanging up.

"...eric?" i say, even though i know it's useless.

jacob laughs quietly before leaning off of me and onto the other side of the couch. "so...it's two in the morning. what do you want to do?"

"well, i'm awake now," i say, glaring in the direction of my phone. "eric made sure of that, that asswipe. what do you want to do?"

"honestly?" jacob says. "i don't know. what do people do at two? drink? watch infomercials? study?"

"no, no studying. i can't comprehend chemistry in the middle of the night. it will end with a poorly written fanfiction about atoms. trust me."

jacob stares at me. "is-do you know this from first hand experience?"

"not important. continue."

"we could...drink and watch infomercials. that is a totally viable option," jacob says slowly. "i have some beer from my roommate, if you want. or an energy drink. those things mess with your head just as much as beer, you know."

"what if," i pause for effect, "what if, we drink both. one can of each. and watch infomercials."

"sounds like a plan!" jacob smiles and accidently throws himself off the couch. "oh…"

"are you okay?" i say, crawling over to the side of the couch he just fell off of.

"i don't know," he says between laughs. "i just...fell. i'm not in pain. could you help me maybe?"

i smile before standing on his toes, pulling him upward. what, did you think i would be able to do it if his feet weren't rooted to the ground? hell no, i'm a teeny little stick with absolutely no muscle.

unfortunately, i pulled so hard jacob slams into me with his entire force. this causes us both to fall back on the couch, jacob landing on top of me and crushing my ribcage. he's still laughing, and that makes me start to laugh.

totally normal. two lovely humans. sandwiched on a couch. laughing their lungs out. at two in the morning. with not a drop of alcohol in their systems. normal.

he eventually crawls off of me, being careful not to fall this time. "are we sure drinks are a good idea?" he laughs, walking toward the kitchen. i follow soon after.

"alright, two monster energies and two cans of beer," jacob says, pulling them out of the fridge. "it's two a.m. and our only intentions are to watch infomercials. what's the worst that can happen?"

—•—

well. we don't exactly watch infomercials. we did. for about three minutes. then we switched it to hallmark. fun stuff, you know?

we have now downed our beer cans and are half-way through the monster energies and are half-sobbing from the movie that's on. hallmark decided to play fucking christmas shoes, of all movies. the saddest christmas movie known to man.

"kevin, why are we still watching this?" jacob chokes out, burying his face in my shoulder. "it's so sad!"

"i don't know, cob," i soothe through tears of my own. "i don't know."

this just makes jacob cry harder and he leans even more into me. i think he's a little bit more drunk than me. "can-" hiccup "-can you get me another beer? i don't want to watch this so sober. it's making me sad."

he looks up at me with tears in his eyes, and god, how could i say no to that? he looks so sad. "okay," i relent, gently pushing him off me. i am definitely more coherent than him, but tomorrow's a saturday, so who's gonna miss us?

i grab three beers (look i want more too and obviously i need more than jacob to get me drunk) before making my way back to the couch. i open one and hand it to jacob, who immediately snuggles up to my side. "thank you!"

he's still crying from the movie (which just got to the saddest part) but he's smiling, so that's good. he takes a huge swig of beer before looking back at the screen. tears begin rolling down his face even faster, and soon enough, they're rolling down mine too.

i rub his shoulder as he brokenly sings, "i wan-" hiccup "-shoes, for my mo-" hiccup "-please!"" after this he just mumbles incoherently as he finishes the beer. i down mine so quickly that i see stars, but i feel much less awkward now at least.

i take a few drinks of the third can before turning to face jacob. i take his hands in mine before giving him a soul-crushing hug. neither of us are able to speak through our tears, but at least we're here to comfort each other. we stay like this until our sobs die down a bit and hallmark is playing some happy-go-lucky movie about a farm girl.

"th-thanks, kev," jacob gets out. he freezes for a second before wiggling out of my arms and putting his chin on my head. "you're really nice. i like you." he leans forward to kiss my beanie. before collapsing on me, asleep.

my brain is too jumbled from the alcohol and caffeine to get flustered from the kiss. instead, i just lay jacob down on the couch, semi on-top-of-me (it's the only way we'll both fit) and kiss his own forehead before i fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell this is lowkey me projecting onto kevin at this point?


	9. notes/clarifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter, just me clarifying things that should have never gone wrong if i had actually payed attention to what i was writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to add this into the notes, but at this point i have taken jacob and kevin and am projecting my ocs onto them as *characters* and not real people. if anyone is interested in my ocs, comment on this and i'll drop my tumblr. yee now enjoy me analyzing my own work. this is also not proofread.

alright, so i have realized that there are so many indescrepencies in this story and have decided to clear them up. that does not mean i am going to go back and fix them (yet) but i am going to clarify them here. honestly, i didn't even realize that this stuff happened until about yesterday, so...without further ado, allow me to explain myself.

alright, so starting from chapter one: kevin is in fact a supervillian in his spare time, although no one suspects that the person who is making the heroes disappear is him. the professors he does this for are his criminology professor, his calculus professor, and his digital anatomy professor (he doesn't really need the extra credit for this course but it still helps to be on the good side of the professors, you know?). the other courses he's taking are chemistry and creative writing.

he is also pretty close to eric, he just doesn't want to admit it. little bro/almost best friend things, you know?

chapter 2: i based this chapter entirely on my own experiences and about an hour of online research. i'm actually pretty interesting in film photography and photography in general, so i had fun geeking out here. also, juyeon will in fact be introduced in the story, at some point when kevin goes home.

chapter 3: not really any notes on this one, except can you get color film? i've never used a film camera before, so i just went with black-and-white film because a) it's elegant, and b) it makes the most sense. this is also where i introduce my absolutely horrible similes, so prepare yourself for more of them.

i had no idea how to actually write the scene where kevin and jacob wake up and stuff, so that's why that isn't there in the next chapter, but i might write it later and include it in a bonus chapter.

chapter 4: i did in fact keep the fact that it's fall when the story takes place, which is a good thing. (note: children please do not walk up any sort of enclosed staircase by yourself, as kevin thought multiple times, it is in fact dangerous.) 

i genuinely have no idea if you can switch from online to in-person college classes. i have in fact taken several courses online, but never in-person, so i don't know how that works.

i did in fact put in my favorite book in the entire world. you can ignore that. there may have been a slight spoiler for it, although i tried to make it as un-spoiler-y as possible.

chapter 5 (where it starts getting bad): i am so sorry for the first four paragraphs of this chapter. they were absolutely shit. and then the next several are me projecting onto kevin :')

kevin does not in fact set his chemistry stuff down twice, i just put that in there. let's say the first time he set it down, it was his actual books and the second time was his pencils and pens and stuff. i apologize.

oh, and about the social anxiety stuff, i do in fact think i have really bad social anxiety to the point where i feel physically sick when i have to be around a lot of people. even the ones that i know. so that was more of me projecting onto kevin. and jacob was my idea of what someone who's really supportive and helpful and nice would be.

chapter 6: to be honest, this chapter was actually kinda cute. with the chemistry stuff, i literally just applied the most basic concepts that i learned last year in my own highschool chemistry. no idea what a college level chem course would be like. also he is in fact wearing a beanie. this is important in like one more scene a couple chapters up.

*for future chapters, jacob does not in fact have a roommate, but sangyeon does crash at his place relatively frequently. he also shares his tv stuff with jacob; that's literally how he pays jacob back for letting him stay there. he also brings beer. and leaves food sometimes.

chapter 7: first off there's a nice little reference to chapter 4 in here. the other references in this chapter are not nearly as nice. also i did in fact just forget to describe the kitchen. i added in the parens when i was skimming back through it.

once again, i kept the fact that it's fall (late fall, but still fall) consistent. yay me!

so jacob gives four options for movies, and kevin is like "those three are good", and that's because i added jingle all the way after the fact. jacob also mentions his roommate. as i said previously, he does not have a roommate and is in fact talking about sangyeon. he also pays for youtubeTV so keep this in mind for the next chapter.

also i've never seen die hard, so i have no idea if it's physically possible to fall asleep while watching it, but you know? it's fiction. i'm fine.

chapter 8 (possibly the worst in terms of getting previous stuff wrong): i don't have a reason for why eric got home so late. he was probably with juyeon. who knows, juyeon might even be with eric in the apartment; i'll decide that later. for reference, anteaters make clicking noises, i think skunks hiss or chirp or something (i'm going to assume they sound like cats minus the meows) and hawks screech. i've never heard a hawk though. or a skunk.

never had energy drink. never had beer. never witnessed anyone actually drunk. no idea how much beer it takes people to get drunk. it took jacob two cans and kevin three, plus the monster energies. i sent my friend this section of the story and she asked me, and i quote "also who the fuck has the idea to drink beer AND an energy drink like  
are you trying kill ur brain orrrr" and the answer is yes. what else would you expect me to do at two a.m? also i have never written a fanfiction about atoms i swear. i just have done some pretty dumbass stuff. like submitting a fanfic for my final astronomy project, but we can get into the details of that later.

i have never seen christmas shoes. i have heard the song, however, and i can assure you it makes my cry every time i hear it. i also read the book. i cried there too. it's sad. also no idea if it actually comes on hallmark.

in chapter 6, i said he did not have a beanie ("i start to pull on my sleeves; a nervous tick i have when i don't have my beanie."). he does have a beanie. also this chapter was by far my favorite chapter to write, even if there were so many weird references, you know?

alright, i will probably clarify some more things after i've written chapters, and i'll periodically make sure this is still accurate. i have already started writing the next chapter (shocker i know) so that one might actually be posted this saturday. bye for now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally longer than most of my chapters -_-


	10. waking up...again (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin finally wakes up. twice. and begins to realize what happened the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all. i did it. i updated on the right day.
> 
> not proofread again

i wake up in...in a bed. that's not mine. and my head feels really fuzzy. did i go out drinking last night? and someone took me home to sleep with them? but even drunk, i wouldn't do that. would i?

after about half a minute, my brain decides it's too fuzzy to think this much right now, so i turn over into a pair of arms. they're warm and soft and cozy. honestly, right now i couldn't care less who they belong to; i can take care of that later when i'm not still so tired.

the arms wrap around me even more, pulling me just a little bit closer. i scooch into them, craving their warmth. it's something i haven't really felt in a while. lips flutter across my face, although i'm not sure if they're intentional kisses or not. they move up to my hair, my head moving to lay on the person's shoulder while they do this. it's very relaxing.

after a few minutes, i fall asleep again, into the warmth that is whoever i'm snuggling. when i wake up, if they're a decent person, i'm gonna have to go on a date with them. maybe then i can forget about my stupid crush on jacob. why would he, the most perfect human to exist, like me, a stupid, clumsy douchebag?

—•—

the next time i wake up, there's no one next to me. i sit up, wrapping myself in the empty covers, before realizing how fucking uncomfortable my overals have become. wait. i'm still wearing clothes. so then i wouldn't have…

right?

i shake my head. preposterous. i don't really want to get up yet, so i don't. i just stay there for a few minutes, snuggling back into the blanket that somehow smells like home.

after a few minutes, i stand up, letting the blanket hang over me, and walk out of the bedroom. i nearly trip over the blanket on my way out. i'm immediately hit with the smell of toast. hm. i haven't had toast since i moved here. i walk out of the short hallway and into the kitchen, where a figure stands facing away from me in front of a toaster. i suppose i make some sort of noise, because they turn around to face me.

"morning!" jacob says, smiling at me. "or afternoon, i guess. it's like, 3:30 i think."

_what the fuck? why am i in jacob's apartment? what the hell happened last night?_

i rack my brain for memories of the previous night, which it starts to hand over pretty quickly. it soon forgets all of them again as i realize it had been _jacob_ who held me this morning. "oh!" i can't get anything else out after that, my brain malfunctioning yet again. (honestly this probably happens to much, but what can you do?"

"kevin? are you okay?" jacob asks. "i have some ginger ale if you want it for the headache. if you have one. i know i did."

how the fuck is he staying so calm through all of this? does he not remember what he did earlier? does he not remember me snuggling _closer_ to him, practically begging for affection? kissing my face and hair?

"kev?"

"yeah!" i squeak. "ginger ale would be nice!"

"i also have some extra clothes, if you want to change out of that," jacob says, gesturing to my extremely stiff outfit. "you can just find something in my closet, i have a lot of sweats and stuff in there."

i nod quickly. "thankie." holy fuck i must still be half asleep. "thanks! i meant thanks!"

jacob just giggles at my mishap, handing me the promised ginger ale. "don't worry about it. it was cute!"

too embarrassed to say anything else, i take the ginger ale and hightail it back to jacob's bedroom. he was right, he does have a lot of sweats. i pick out a loose-looking pair of gray sweats and a beige hoodie. the same one he wore at the photo shop. very comfortable compared to what i have on now. i hesitate before sitting down on the bed again, tossing my clothes into a corner of the room. there's a lot to take in right now, to say the least.

i keep the blanket as i walk back out into the main area on the apartment and find jacob sitting on the floor with two plates of toast. "here, i made one for you." he smiles up at me. "i figured you must be pretty hungry, considering you literally haven't eaten anything since the popcorn last night."

last night...oh! the movies! and then...i fell asleep. and eric woke me up. holy shit, eric!

"aw fuck," i curse, feeling for my phone in the couch.

"kev?" jacob asks.

"i'm fine, i just need to let eric know that."

"don't worry about it," jacob says, pulling me back down to sit. "i called juyeon earlier and made sure to tell eric the you're fine. also, sorry for moving you to the bed. i figured it would be more comfortable than sleeping on the couch with your respiratory system being crushed."

"it's fine!" i say. "but if you don't mind me asking, do you remember what we did last night after eric called?"

"well, to state the obvious, we definitely got drunk," jacob laughs, leaning slightly into me. "i think we watched a few more christmas movies on hallmark. including christmas shoes. and we cried."

oh, yeah. the movies. i think i held jacob for a while because he was crying so much. we both definitely needed that. but after that, jacob kissed my head? i think? and then we fell asleep, right? or wait. i kissed him too. holy shit.

"did...anything else happen?" i say, shock overcoming me. my voice is all on one level, as my brain has decided to be incapable of showing any emotion now.

"well," jacob says hesitantly. he glances toward his lap before speaking again. "i think-i think i might have kissed you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am v proud of myself. i did decent. i don't think there were any weird messups with this chapter, but i'm not sure. i'll review all the chapters again after i publish a few more :)


End file.
